


Cornucopia of endearment

by Colourmesoftly (Fallacyinwonderland)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cat got your tongue?, i say seduce but this is fluff, my boys slow dancing, not even realizing he isnt speaking englihs lmao bye boi, otabek trying to seduce yuri, victor spelled with a k cause i want to, yuri silent for once in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallacyinwonderland/pseuds/Colourmesoftly
Summary: In which Otabek takes some liquid courage to make a move on his best friend.OrIn which Yuri realizes his drunk friend was trying to hit on him and holy-fucking-shit finally Beka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (ooc otabek, I was listening to Careless Whisper on repeat while writing this lol). Title by my lovely friend who ships Otayuri even harder than I do (not possible tho), you know who you are ;)
> 
> This is set sometime in the future post-canon (like think 2 or 3 years) im being vague on purpose tbh.
> 
> (Oh god within 24 hours of writing and posting my first ever fanfic here i am with the second one. Insert i-have-no-idea-what-im-doing dog meme)

Yuri looked up from the glass of champagne(his first, he wasn’t planning on making a repeat on the dancefloor like Katsudon behind him) when someone tapped him on the shoulder. _I swear to god if this is Viktor again whining about the dance off.._  Yuri thought already preparing to yell at his idiot rink mate.

It wasn’t Viktor though and Yuri had to do a double take when he realized who it was standing in front of him.

“Beka,” Yuri replied his surprise obvious “I thought you were going to skip this one?”. Yuri was really surprised to see him here, especially as Otabek had mentioned to Yuri that parties weren’t his thing. Even choosing to skip out on both the banquets in Barcelona and Marseille.

“Eh. Yes, figured might as well drop by.” Beka replied a little bashful avoiding direct eye contact.

 _Huh…_ This was the first time his friend avoided eye contact with Yuri. Otabek wasn’t a social butterfly like Viktor was but he was always very direct and had a quiet but demanding presence about him.

Yuri appraised his friend from his feet up. He didn’t really look like he was dressed for a banquet, his face looking a little flushed as if he had just finished skating a routine on the rink and he came over right afterwards. He looked good though, handsome even, as Otabek always did. Yuri licked his lips not even realizing his actions until Otabek - whom so far had been avoiding looking directly in his face – was following his actions with a slight trepidation. _Huh…_

Otabek had glassy eyes, unfocused even. When he finally  and it seemed as if he was preparing himself to say something before being interrupted – very abruptly- by Katsudon.

“Aaahh Ot- a – beeeek!” Yuuri waved with a very dopey grin on his face walking towards them. Along with Viktor they were holding a repeat of their post-GPF banquet mess that had become their tradition- sans Yuri of course. _Fucking mess_ Yuri rolled his eyes honestly those two deserved each other.

“I see you made it, haha” Of course wherever the Katsudon went, Viktor followed. “Yuuuurio, aren’t you happy we brought your friend hereeee. Now you can dance with us!!” both Viktor and Katsudon breaking out in disgusting giggles as Viktor wrapped his arms around his fiances waist and laying his chin on top his head.

Yuri glared at them both, honestly he was just about done with their antics. Yuri took a hold of Otabek’s arm trying to drag their asses away from these two clingy messes. Otabek wouldn’t budge though instead choosing this momentum to slip his hand in that of Yuri and murmuring something.

“Huh?” Charming as ever Yuri.

“Sizben bïlewge bola ma?” Otabek’s voice was steady and low. Yuri had no idea what his Kazakh friend had just said but it sounded oddly fascinating and a little arousing. _Eeeh..Fuck I need to respond._

Otabek didn´t wait for his reply choosing Yuri´s silence as assent and gently pulling him towards the dancefloor. _Oh.._ Yuuri thought, _he wants to dance. He could’ve just said so._ When they reached the dancefloor Otabek turned back towards Yuri and dragging Yuri’s body closer towards his. His free hand slipping around Yuri’s waist smoothly and started swaying softly to the beat.

Yuri, still a bit shocked and flustered and uncharacteristically quiet finally held on to Otabek’s shoulder bringing him even closer towards his best friend. With his growth spurt Yuri was slightly than the Kazakh boy so he had to slightly look down to see his friend’s face.

After the initial embarrassment – two guys slow dancing wasn’t really the norm was it? – Yuri managed to relax against Otabek and closed his eyes his cheek brushing against Otabek’s hair. He took  deep breath and inhaled Otabek’s scent. He smelled really good, sandalwood and some other spice Yuri didn’t recognize. He had to swallow even though his mouth was so dry. The hand on his waist was tracing patterns softly on the fabric of his blouse. Yuri hoped he could stay in this moment. At least for a little while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three more dances, one other slow dance and two fast songs Yuri finally managed to get to the bottom of his friend’s behavior.

“So let me get this straight.. You fell for Viktor’s obvious goading and began drinking everything in your minibar.. Because you thought I was seeing JJ??” Yuri asked incredulous. What the hell, this was so out of character for him. “He is here with his wife, Beka?? Not to mention how could you even think I’d-“.

Otabek groaned and hung his head, his hands covering his face “Yesssss. Yes I realize Yura but what would you have me done? They were sending me quiet some cozy photos of you two”.  Otabek was whispering things to himself, too soft for Yuri to catch them but it seemed almost like…?

Yuri looked surprised. Dare he hope.. “Beka,” Yuri took Otabek’s hands from his face and looked him in the eye. “Were you..?” he started choking on his words. Taking a deep breath he tried again _Now or never_ , “You were jealous” he stated holding his breath. There was no going back now, it was out. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ Yuri was sure he was turning into every shade of red there was, he could feel his face heating up. Wasn’t this a bit presumptuous of him.

Yuri wasn’t sure what to expect but it was definitely not this. Otabek almost looked like he was going to cry? His eyes had teared up and he was biting his lower lip so harshly it looked painful.

“…yes.” Otabek murmured after some time. Yuri gasped in surprise his heart doubling in speed and banging so loud against his ears he was sure the entire banquet could hear.

At Yuri’s shocked face Otabek looked even more defeated, taking a step back he started, “Look, I realize I fucked up, okay. I didn’t mean for it to happen, and I swear Yura- eh Yuri I swear I wasn’t preying on you-“ Beka was babbling on not even hearing Yuri.

“Beka, stop”.

“- but it just happened, and I wasn’t even aware of it until Japanese Yuri and Viktor were giving me hints-“

“Beka. **_Beka._** _” Fucking Viktor and piggy, Yuri was going to fucking murder them both._

 _“-_ and suddenly it was like I couldn’t not think about it and it was as if everything started to make sen-“

Yuri stepped back into Otabek’s personal space and held his cheeks forcefully turning him to look at Yuri. “Fucking DAMNIT BEKA stop talking!” well… now he had the attention of half the people around him. _Fucking mess._ He took a deep breath looking into Otabek’s eyes, who looked like he was ready for his funeral. Honestly what did he think Yuri was gonna do?

“Beka, if you would just listen to me for a whole second you’d realize I’m not upset with you”.

Otabek looked thoroughly confused and it was a little endearing to see Kazakhstan’s hero so undone. “You’re not?” Yuri shook his head. It seemed Otabek was finally catching on..

“So. If you were not-“ Yuri was not a coward, he had never been and in this situation he was not planning on backing down. It seemed as if his friend was maybe (probably) in the same boat as him. And although he was very nervous, he was also very ready. This inbetween-thing between them was driving him insane.

“Go out with me. “ Yuri said not letting Otabek finish. “Like on a date. Tomorrow?”

Otabek could only nod, very dazed was he dreaming? He really hadn’t meant to drink that much just enough to actually ask Yura to dance with him.

“Good”  Yuri continued looking very pleased with himself. The perfect image of the cat who got the cream. It would disconcert Otabek if it didn’t make Yuri look very very attractive. Otabek really had an issue. “I’ll text you the details tomorrow” Yuri replied a little unsure, guess his bravado had his limits.

What. Did Otabek just agree to a date with his best friend and crush of.. how many years had it been.

“Hold on a second. You stole my line!” Otabek finally sober enough to realize what the fuck happened. Yuri just gave him a shit eating grin as if saying ‘What are you gonna do about it’.. Oh this boy seriously…

Suddenly Otabek was impossibly close to Yuri and crushed their lips together. It’s actually very painful and awkward as far as kisses go. Their teeth clang and Otabek is sure he tastes a little bit of blood but _oh_ he felt like he was on fire. Otabek pulled back a little reluctantly, this might have went a bit better if he hadn’t hit Yuri with his lips. When he closed their distance again he did so very slowly, looking to see if Yuri showed any sign of what.. he wasn’t sure. Yuri wasn’t looking at him at all, he still had his eyes closed tightly and he was breathing slightly deeper than absolutely necessary.

When their lips met again it was softly, reverently. Otabek had an obvious smile on his face, this was definitely the best decision he made in a while.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years later Viktor still told everyone the story of how he and Yuuri brought together this match made in heaven between Russia’s fairy and Kazakhstan’s hero as if it wasn’t inevitable that these two wind up in each other’s arms. Otabek didn’t really mind though, he was just happy to be with the boy he was lowkey (he was just 13 okay) crushing on since childhood. And Yuri.. Well Yuri found out that his idiot rink mates were not always such idiots after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I am not responsible for this mess. The one who is, knows herself lmao. I should not be writing fanfiction holy shit but I can’t stop. This was fun to write and all I wanted was anything with Otabek speaking Kazakh tbqh. Hmm please give me comments tell me what the fuck I spelled wrong and how I can maybe manage to write smooth passages or dialogue that make sense. I love every one of you who read this <333
> 
> Also yes Otabek really did ask Yuri if he'd like to dance with him but he just didn't realize it was not in English lol.


End file.
